M.K.
|actor = Aramis Knight |last = }} M.K. was Sunny’s Colt.[http://www.amc.com/shows/into-the-badlands/cast-crew/m-k M.K. - AMC]. Throughout the series, M.K searches for the city on his pendant, while desperately trying to tame the darkness within him. He is portrayed by Aramis Knight. 'Biography' ''Early Life He traveled with his mother from Azra, but Sunny killed her. Believing she was lost, M.K searched for his mother and was eventually captured, becoming a Cog, and then becoming Sunny’s Colt. Season One The Fort '''TBA' Fist Like a Bullet TBA White Stork Spreads Wings TBA Two Tigers Subdue Dragons TBA Snake Creeps Down TBA Hand of Five Poisons TBA ''Season Two Tiger Pushes Mountain '''TBA' Force of Eagle's Claw TBA Red Sun, Silver Moon TBA Palm of the Iron Fox TBA Monkey Leaps Through Mist TBA Leopard Stalks in Snow TBA Black Heart, White Mountain TBA Sting of the Scorpion's Tail TBA Nightingale Sings No More TBA Wolf's Breath, Dragon Fire TBA Season Three Enter The Phoenix After 6 months has past, M.K remains in The Widow's custody, and we first see him in a barred bedroom, with two naked women lying on a bed, while he stares out of the window and smokes. When the Widow enters, M.K claims that the attempts at unlocking his powers are futile. Moon Rises, Raven Seeks Desperate for Opium, M.K confronts the Widow, who's confiscated it, and meets Nathaniel Moon, the Widow's new regent. After battling him and losing, M.K is seen later in his room, where he's brought Opium by a butterfly, injecting it into his arm and finding himself in his own memories, where he finds himself once again confronted with his Dark Side who shows him through a vision that Sunny is the one who had kills his mother and that the vision he had at the Abbot Monastery was nothing but an attempt from the Master to manipulate him. Seven Strike as One Pilgrim calls upon M.K. to teach those who have just received the Gift how to use it without causing themselves pain. M.K. later watches as Pilgrim gives more people the Gift and kills a young man who refuses it. When Sunny attacks with the Black Lotus, Pilgrim assigns M.K. to protect the Meridian Chamber. As the Widow, Gaius Chau and Tilda prepare to blow up the Meridian Chamber, they are interrupted by M.K., vengeful towards the Widow for burning part of his face off. M.K. promises that if the Widow joins Pilgrim, he will restore her Gift, but she refuses and they fight. M.K. proves to be more than a match for all three at the same time, but can't bring himself to kill Tilda when he has the chance, knocking her out instead. M.K. nearly succeeds in killing the Widow, but Tilda jumps in front and is stabbed instead, leaving M.K. horrified to the point that he drops his weapons. In her grief, the Widow's Gift returns and she uses it to attack M.K., finally pinning him against one of the pillars and stabbing M.K. in the heart, killing him with a declaration of "no mercy." As Gaius and the Widow prepare to take the badly wounded but alive Tilda to a healer, the Widow closes M.K.'s eyes, places the Azra compass into M.K.'s hand and apologizes to him, hoping that he finds his Azra. Shortly thereafter, Gaius detonates the explosives placed in the Chamber, consuming M.K.'s body in the blast. Character description :“Saved from mercenary Nomads by Sunny, M.K. is taken to Quinn’s walled compound, The Fort. A seemingly average teenage boy, M.K. is anything but. Lurking inside him is a dark energy that is only unleashed when his skin is cut. No longer himself, he becomes an unstoppable force with heightened and brutally lethal martial arts skills. Haunted by his murderous capacity, M.K. tries to keep his unwanted powers a secret. But Sunny senses something different about the teen, and it isn’t long before M.K. is forced to tell the Clipper the truth. At the same time, the duo forms a bond when the boy saves Sunny’s life. Sunny recognizes, however dimly, the faraway place M.K. calls home. And M.K. knows that if Sunny can train him to harness the darkness within, there is hope they can both find their way home.” Skills/Abilities * Hand-to-hand combat/Martial arts: After being rescued by Sunny from a group of nomad thieves, the latter took him under his wing. Sunny, who was still Quinn's regent back then, trained him in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. * Swordsmanship/weaponry: M.K. is no stranger to swords. After undergoing basic sword training from Sunny as a Colt in season 1, M.K. has grown to be a proficient swordsman. This can also be seen later in season 3 when he fights alongside Pilgrim: his weapons of choice are his dual scimitars that he wields with ease. M.K. has also been taught to wield bo staffs, from his time training with the Abbots after he was separated from Sunny back in season one. * The Gift: '''A mystical forces that grants the user enhanced powers, making them incredibly powerful opponents. Unlike most users of The Gift, M.K. can unleash without cutting himself or undergoing any other sort of self-harm: he does so by channeling the rage of "an emotion that cuts deeper than a blade". ** '''Enhanced Agility: The Gift grants the user agility, coordination, balance, equilibrium, and dexterity. This grants the user the ability to perform feats such as flips and attack combos that normal humans could not. ** Enhanced Durability: The Gift grants the user enhanced durability. This greatly increases their bodily resilience levels, allowing the users to punch through solid concrete without hurting themselves. ** Enhanced Reflexes: The Gift grants the user reflexes that are enhanced to inhuman levels. This allows them to react instantly to almost anything, including fast moving projectiles such as flying daggers or arrows and catch mid-air. ** Enhanced Stamina: The Gift grants the user the ability to take on numerous groups of enemies without getting tired. ** Enhanced Strength: The Gift grants the user enhanced strength, making them strong enough to throw around enemies twice their size or punch through solid brick walls. ** Enhanced Jumping: The Gift grants the user the ability to jump several stories in a single bound. Appearances *102 *103 *104 *105 *106 Season 2 *201 *202 *203 *204 *205 *206 *207 *208 *209 *210 Season 3 *301 *302 *303 *304 *305 *306 *307 *308 *308 *309 *310 *311 *312 *313 *314 *315 *316 }} Trivia * M.K. has been imprisoned or held against his will by 4 different people of power. He was imprisoned The Widow and Juliet Chau, and held against his will by The Master and Quinn. * His first real love interest was Tilda, whom he met during the Second Episode of the First Season ; Although he and Ava had grown closer during Season 2, their relationship was ultimately more friendly than romantic. * M.K. was the first character seen using The Gift on screen. He first used it while fighting another Colt in S1E1. * M.K uniquely was apart of 4 different factions: *M.K is short for Monkey King, a main character in the 16th chinese novel Journey to the West by Wu Cheng’en *According to the fan subreddit r/intothebadlands, M.K. is arguably the most hated character in the series. Fans have often called out the actor's poor portrayal of a character that has started well in season 1, but has fallen out of interest during season 2 and 3. M.K. has very largely been criticized as a "childish" and "unbearable" character. Category:Characters Category:Gifted Category:Deceased